


Scíth a Ligean i Láthair na hUaire

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Irish Language, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Déanann na triúr acu iarracht scíth a ligean tar éis gach rud a tharla dóibh.





	Scíth a Ligean i Láthair na hUaire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Relax In The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264515) by [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Osna Revan go bog agus bíonn aoibh gháire air de réir mar a oibríonn na lámha uasal trí na muirmhíle ina cuid gruaige, agus teas comhlacht eile socraíonn síos leo.

Bíog a  malaí mar a dhúisíonn sí i láithreacha grámhara a lucht leanúna. Tá ionadh éigin ar chuid di gur féidir leo í a ghrá fós tar éis gach rud a tharla timpeall orthu.

"Éirigh as."  
  
Chuir a smaointe isteach, osclaíonn Revan a súile chun freastal ar bhreab Bastila mar a bhreathnaíonn an ceann eile uirthi, ag gruama.

"Caithfidh tú stopadh ag smaoineamh faoi sin agus gan ach scíth a ligean, mo ghrá."  
  
"Ach -" 

Fáisc Juhani a láimhe go réidh.  
  
"Níl, ná bíodh."


End file.
